The Flip Side – Kim Possible Alternate Universe
by Louis Mielke
Summary: For every universe, there exists an Alternate Universe, a place where nothing is the same as what was thought of as reality. For Kim Possible, just such a universe might exist, and here Ron is a villain, Kim is a sidekick. CH9 ALL NEW!
1. Chapter 1: A Different Relationship

The Flip Side – Kim Possible Alternate Universe Fic AU 

Written by Louis Mielke. So this is just one of those crazy legal disclaimers. I hate doing it but I hafta I guess. Disney owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and everything related to the Kim Possible cartoon series. They probably could lay claim to this fanfic if they wanted by some legal copyright mumbo jumbo but we'll leave it at that. I don't claim to own or have created the characters. This story is fan fiction and is intended for private entertainment use. Please do not reproduce, distribute, or sell this work of fiction. If you purchase this somewhere please report the originator to me as this work is freely available and not for sale.

**Introduction:** What if, for every universe, there existed an Alternate Universe, a place where nothing is the same as what has been so long thought of as reality. For the world of Kim Possible, just such a universe might exist, and here, Ron is a villain, Kim is a sidekick, and the world will never be the same. Keep an open mind as you delve into this glimpse of a fictional tale, on the flip side.

**ATTN: **This work of fiction is just that, extreme fiction that takes some familiar characters and puts them into an AU Alternate Universe. Please keep an open mind, as this fic blatantly takes our favorite characters out of their natural settings and personalities. Also, please disregard any spelling and grammar mistakes; I'm not very good at the English thing. Let me know when you find the glairing mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP.

**Some where on the flip side…**

There, sat a young man, not too tall, not too short, his head covered with blonder hair, his face with freckles and his eyes a deep, mysterious, chocolate brown, but no matter how innocent his boyish looks might seem, one thing is for certain; Ron Stoppable is far from innocent.

Ron's eyes glared over his shoulder. Her incessant whining and blithering had finally plucked his last nerve. He glanced down at the device on his workbench and then looked up directly in front of him where a shapely teenage girl's silhouette stood defiantly on the wall. He abruptly dropped his soldiering iron on the bench and clenched his fists, the disgust in his mind painted itself across his face.

"Shut up Kimberly." The blonde sneered as his knuckles whitened with his increasing anger. He glanced back down at the device on his bench his temper abating only slightly.

A lavish teenage girl, dressed in a skintight jump suit, glared back at her male companion. Her fiery red hair fell to the side of her face as she forcefully rolled her eyes. "Ron, don't tell me to shut up!" Her voice sneered back at him as he turned from his work.

His purple cape fluttered to his sides as he stepped toward the red head. She slunk back slightly never relenting her icy glare that had locked her emerald eyes to his. Her breath grew quieter as he skulked closer, his gaze piercing right back into her glare.

"Let me remind you of our villain to sidekick relationship Kimberly. I am the evil villain overlord and you are the sidekick; I give the orders, you do my bidding." His voice grew louder, "You would be lower than the low right now if I hadn't drug you along when I defeated that pesky hero wannabe, Shego and her blithering buffoon. You owe me everything. Don't forget your place!" Ron's crazed eyes almost pierced Kim to the heart. Her fight had left her as his advance had grown volatile. She smiled a sultry smile as her eyes drooped dreamily. The girls lithe form swayed as she gingerly tiptoed up closer to the young blonde and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love it when you get so forceful." Kim's voice cooed seductively into a bare whisper. Ron scowled as she laid her head on his shoulder and playfully kissed his neck.

"Cease your incessant sexual advances woman." He pushed her away rather abruptly, yet gently considering the scorn in his tone. Kim looked up at him, arms still slung around his neck. Her eyes stared into his with longing; he looked back silently burning with unshared desire mixed with irritation, a stormy sea of torn priorities span in his chocolate eyes. Kim quivered her lower lip as she prepared to attacked him with her most powerful weapon, a strong, seductive twist of the puppy dog pout.

He sneered sharply again, "That will get you nothing!" He steeled himself against her further advances and pulled completely away back towards his workbench. Kim's hair flipped as she snapped her head to the side and scowled, her body aching inside with hunger for his touch.

"Whatever Ronald," She snapped sharply as her neck craned around so she could glare at him, "One of these days you'll learn to never toy with the affections of a woman."

Her hands found her hips as she slipped away from his side.

He had already sat back down at the bench returning to work on the unfinished device lying before him. "There will be time for that later, right now I have a plan to bring to fruition."

Red hair draped over her left eye as she turned back to face him, her hip slung to the side unbeknownst to Ron. Green eyes rolled in irritation as Kim reached up pushing the hair from her eyes, "What in the world could you be planning now?" Her sultry voice had given way to a feminine irritation and indifference. "You control the worlds supply of nacos, hold the entire planet to your will with an iron grip, and you totally humiliated you arch nemesis, Shego. The only thing you don't seem to be interested in is ME!" Her stare had long turned into an evil glare that would have melted even the strongest of men.

"Oh, but humiliating her is far from enough." His eyes flared evilly, "With this device," the crazed boy held up the circuitry laden object his hands had been so fervently working on just moments before, "This device, I shall send her to another dimension, somewhere so far away she'll never be able to return. His voice had grown excited almost on the verge of a maniacal cackle.

Kim looked at her nails nonchalantly and pulled out a file. "So what? Why don't you just kill her?"

Ron spun around so quickly in his chair Kim dropped her nail file in a start. His hand flipped out and grabbed her chin, the grip distorting her face. She winced in pain as she stood death fully still. His eyes met hers and she could feel his breath on her face as he began to speak. "Killing her my dear, would not be satisfying. Leaving her lost, with no way of returning would be. Leaving her alive in anguish over her precious world that she's powerless to save, that would be deliciously satisfying." His grip loosed as his final words slipped out over his tongue.

Kim giggled and smirked, " You're so evil!" Her eyes lit up as the seductive smile returned to her face, her breathing suddenly an intense pace. She reached out trying to embrace him again but he had spun around back to his workbench before she could grab him.

Ron's eyes gleamed evilly as his voice came sharply from over his shoulder, "DON'T you ever forget it!"

fin

Ok, so this was meant to be a one shot but hey if there's enough interest then maybe I'll continue it. This fic is not meant to be a Bad Boy Ron or Zorpox story, just a possible alternate universe.


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

**Edited 11/15/05** for spelling and clarity, some small things added, some crap deleted, reads much better now. Please reread. Chapter 3 to come by the end of the week, and an interesting fact, 80 of this fanfic was typed on a blackberry handheld.

**The Flip Side - Chapter 2**

Middleton lie awake that evening, a blanket of stars had unfolded across the dark night sky wrapping the tiny city in cool breezy evening. The moon hung high, brightly illuminating the streets in a cool blue glow, only rarely did a stray cloud float by blinking out the cool rays of light. All seemed peaceful and calm despite the inner turmoil rolling in the hearts of people not only here in Middleton city, but also all across the entire globe. The coup had been swift leaving the populous of the world feeling vulnerable; thousands of people felt helpless huddled in their homes unsure of what the future may bring tomorrow. Every government had been brought to its knees, powerless to stand against the vile villainy that had besieged the entire planet. Even the world's champion heroine had been handed a humiliating defeat by the teenage villain and his sidekick's efforts. Men, women and children had sat in waiting, hoping and praying that somehow she would be able to turn the threat away; their great heroine had risen against the evil duo, and had fallen miserably at their villainous hands, as did the hearts and minds of the worlds populous. Oddly enough the attack had ceased as suddenly as it had started; with the final blow dealt, the world's leaders admitted defeat and gave into the odd demands of the teenage boy, which seemingly silenced him and his sidekick. The threat that had so suddenly lashed out at the planet suddenly fell into remission. Its threat now lying dormant, the world waited with baited breath, an unsettling feeling weighing on its citizens. Evening among this horrible turmoil, Middleton was relatively calm in the still of the night.

High above the shorter buildings on one of the few skyscrapers Middleton offered the world, something stirred most obviously contrasting from the typical late night rooftop occurrences the night sky was used to witnessing. The air had grown thick with anticipation as the night almost announced the beginning of an epic twist of fate. Suddenly the quiet night was broken by a pneumatic shot, a flying cable dividing the starry night sky by a thin rolling line. A steel cross adorned at its tips by pointed barbs, whistled cutting through the air, and then fell almost lazily to its side, the shrill echoing of hardened metal clanging as it landed on the buildings rooftop. The hook device lay there silently for a moment then sprang to life, a low scraping clattered across the roof slowly. Suddenly it darted towards the edge of the rooftop and stopped violently as its sharp barbs lodged into the ledge of concrete block. Small bits of mortar dust flew lazily into the air as the grappling hook was jerked once, twice, and then snapped taunt against its attached cable witch snapped hard and ridged.

Steel wheels ground against the taunt line as a mechanical whir towed two figures as upwards on the cable, the still night parting around their bodies as they sped towards the top of the building. Almost violently the dark shadow shook as it came to the top of the cable and bounded from the side of the building; the two figures gracefully flipped over the ledge and landed firmly on the rooftop, their feet audibly rapping singularly on the tiles. Long red hair billowed in the breeze along with gentle sway of shorter blonde as a teenage girl stood looking into the blondes eyes. They stood there still for a moment until leather clad arms unfurled themselves from around the young man's body; he stood there, the grappling gun still held fast in his hand. Kim craned her neck gently causing locks to separate and twist the in air momentarily, her gaze still locked on Ron's face. She smirked gently as she reached for the harness that held her attached to him, her hands fumbling purposefully clumsy, allowing her to wonder his chest with her fingers. He looked out blankly into the star filled sky; seeing no response she forcefully unclipped the carabineer from his waist and stepped back, her body tensing with irritation.

Her scowling eyes scanned his face with contempt as her lips drew a smirk to the corner of her cheek. "You could at least give me some kind of reaction." Her hand found a leather-encased hip as she stood there glaring at him.

The blonde boy stood there silently as he depressed the trigger on the grappling gun still held firmly in his grasp; thin cable violently snaked back into the device, the hook jerking loose from the concrete wall and followed the line back to the mouth of the gun. His eyes watched the sharp claw snap back into place with a metallic click as he walked towards the edge of the building. Stepping one foot up on the wall, he leaned out over the edge slightly and rested his elbow on his knee. He reached out with the other arm towards the streets, his fingers crooked as his eyes scanned the city stretched out under his grasp.

"We have much work to do tonight." His voice was monotone as he starred out at the lights dotting the city streets.

Kim flinched, her eyes growing wide in disbelief. Her lips quivered with a snarl.

"Hello? Jerk! Listen much!" Walking towards him her entire body seemed to convulse, her movements sharp and agitated. "I was talking to you!" She stopped short beside him, her fists clenched, her face as red as her hair.

Silence. Ron said nothing; he turned away from the buildings edge and began adjusting his harness. Systematically checking over the equipment strapped to his person he stood there unclasping carabineers and stowing various items as she fumed, her knuckles turning white with anger. Violently Kim lashed out, her hair flying wildly as her fist blurred hurtling towards the blonde covered head. Time stood still for a split second, green fire blazed in her tight pupils as her eyes snapped wide in shock. Her body was forced to remain still, the pain coursing from her wrenched arm almost paralyzing her. Seconds passed before she dared look towards what was causing her sharp searing pain; her eyes found her shoulder then followed her extended arm down to the back of her fist. She blinked once, her eyes focusing on two brown blobs connected by black leather dots surrounding her naked hand. Her brain reeled in pain as it tried to comprehend the foreign sight of what her fist was surrounded by. The brown blobs blinked and tightened coaxing her mind to understanding as she winced in pain.

Ron slowly lowered his hand moving Kim's fist down from the bridge of his nose where it had hovered just hairs width from striking; his eyes locked, unblinking, on her wincing face; he spoke not a word. The corner of his mouth drew open allowing his clenched teeth to shine brightly white against the dark scowl adorning his eyes. She watched his crazed eyes dance before falling to her knees, a new pain radiating from her hand. His grasp tightened further causing the lithe girls hand to pop audibly as her arm involuntarily contorted further.

His eyes thinned as he lifted his other hand to the side of her face and traced two gloved fingers along the side of her temple in mock caress. "You know better Kimberly."

Ron let the red head draw her arm back violently as his grasp went limp, his expression cold and unsympathetic as he felt her shoulder fall against the side of his leg. His arm dropped to his side allowing him to run his fingers through the soft red locks of her hair as she rested against his hip.

"Yes sir." She spoke quietly defeated.

Ron stepped away from her walking over to an air duck jetting from the roof pausing just to its side. He turned abruptly looking at Kim and pulled a thin metallic bar from his harness; sliding the bar in between the corner of the duct's grate he jerked his wrist forward violently. The aluminum grate clattered to the roof loudly just before he began to speak. "You know what to do. I'll be after you shortly when the path has been cleared. Remember, I need access to the system for thirty minutes with no interruptions. I assume that you can handle it." Ron watched her stand up, his face expressionless and cold.

Folds of glossy black leather unraveled as her bent form rose from the ground and stretched tall. Raising her hand out in front of her she watched as it opened and closed in desperate attempt at warding off the lingering pain. Her lips drew tight as her eyes never dared glance at Ron's face. Flippantly she pushed her hair back and shifted her weight. "No big. We've been over this twice now." With that she dashed towards the duct and leapt, her hands latching on to the mouths lip as she twisted and flipped down the shaft with out so much as her hair brushing its sides. Darkness surrounded her thin form as the rhythmic vibration echoed from against her body suit as it rubbed the sheet metal walls. The free falling slide finally slowed allowing her to shift her body weight forcing her feet and hands to the walls of the duct work. Kim breathed deeply as her muscles strained. She forced her decent to a halt with her upper body strength just in time to level her eyes with a grate leading into the buildings upper corridor.

_He's going to pay for that one._

Kim set her shoulder squarely against the grate and steadied herself for the blow. With out so much as breathing, muscles most people don't even know exist flexed through out her body, her strength gathering on her left side. She paused for a moment then exhaled as she lunged from one side to the other forcing her shoulder through the aluminum grate. Kim felt her body falling as it chased the grate as it fell from the air duct in the ceiling. Black leather flared as Kim kicked her legs outward, the resulting momentum spinning her body upright as she fell. Just as her feet found the floor she lashed out snatching the grate from its mid air fall. Red hair fluttered down in front of her face finally settling just inches from touching the floor as the loud clatter generated by her forced entry dissipated in the eerie silence of the nearly empty building. The lithe body remained motionless for a few moments, her arm still outstretched holding the grate above the floor were she had caught it. Slowly Kim rose from her tiger like crouch and took in her surroundings.

_Two hallways, three office rooms, eighteenth floor, control room is on the thirteenth floor._ _Thirteenth floor doesn't exist, or should he say, is not marked._

Kim turned quietly and stepped out of the direct line of sight of the hall hugging her back against the wall. Bending at the knees she slowly lowered herself down into a crouch, her eyes constantly scanning the hall in both directions. Setting the grate out of plain sight against the wall she breathed calmly as the tension eased from her body. Shaking the red locks from her face, she traced fingers down her black collar until they found and unclasped a small object from a tiny leather pouch. Placing the object in her ear she squinted in disgust as the tiny device came alive hissing static cruelly until she spoke.

"I'm in." her lips barely whispered as her green eyes continued assessing the corridor spread out in front of her position.

The hissing went silent for a moment then returned quieter than it had been previously. That was all she needed. Now assured that he was aware of her position Kim stepped out confidently and quietly padded down the hallway. Her eyes bounced back and forth carefully surveying rooms passing by her as she continued towards the elevator.

"Hope he knows what he's doing." Her smug expression and irritated voice more than painted the current indifference coursing through her blood as she reached out and pressed the elevator call button. _Of course he knows what he's doing. _The translucent button glowed a cool orange as the elevator clanked loudly from below. Looking up, her eyes locked on the digital display as it clicked off the floors while the lift traveled upwards. _He had been right about Shego's predictable reaction; he had been right about the government and how easily they would relent to his seemingly simple demands._

Her body quaked at the thoughts pouring through her mind; she cursed him and his ability. _He's always a step ahead! You'd think he's a freak'n psychic or something!_

The floor display blinked six. She glared at the blinking digits growing impatient as they clicked off a few more floors.

"Stupid slow elevator," She resumed her all too familiar pose; hand on her hip slung out to the side, black gloss seemed to almost run down her shape like liquid. Glancing at her nails in irritation her thoughts continued to pummel her brain. _The fact that he was almost always right, not too bad, the fact that he refused to give her the time of day, infuriating! _"Why do I even follow this loser around?" her words slipped from her mouth quietly as the elevator bell announced it's arrival, it's doors sliding open.

Not bothering to step inside, Kim balanced on one foot and leaned into the elevator doorway and reached around to press the twelfth floor button on the control panel along with the close door button. Her red hair fluttered behind her as she popped out and watched the door close before the elevator made its decent towards the 13th floor. Her job on this level complete she walked back down the hall and found the stair way. Calmly she opened the door and walked through, her hair bouncing mirthfully after her as she playfully bounded down the stairs one flight at a time.

Ron stood hovering over the elevator shaft; a small steel shed served as housing for the elevator's electrical components and provided easy access for maintenance and upkeep. Conveniently the heavy pad lock standing guard over the sheds door had long been left hanging in the wind, the victim of rust from years of weathering. The blonde villain watched as a small yellow light blinked steadily in his hand; it had taken all of 6 seconds for him to find the control circuit and attach his positioning sensor in series. Kim had done her part well as it was easy for Ron to count down the floors until the elevator made its stop at the twelfth floor. Blonde hair draped over his eyes as the boy peered down into the empty shaft, its darkness growing like a bottomless pit until the elevator below halted still. Ron's pupils dilated involuntarily as they adjusted to the darkness; he grinned evilly as the darkness quieted. "Badical." With that word, his right hand, still resting on the control circuit, began to throw switches overriding the elevators internal controls.

He paused to look over the settings on the circuit set, then finally satisfied he grabbed the grappling gun from its holster at his side. Jerking the hook from its mount with his left hand, Ron pulled the guns trigger with his right and carefully unreeled several feet of cable. Carefully he latched the gun onto the harness fitted to his body and then straddled the elevator shafts opening, each foot poised on an opposite lip. Ron then attached the grappling hook securely to the overhead rafters of the shed and then looked down into the shaft. His eyes widened as he began to lower himself down into metallic black suspended only by the single cable. Slowly his male form disappeared into the endless darkness.

_As I said chapter three by the end of the week, and it will make some happy to know that I have went ahead and added a Shego and Drak... er, well another scene. Heh._


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Heroes

_Finally another installment of The Flip Side, due to overwhelming reader cries some Shego and Drakk…er, you'll see, just read. Enjoy! And please R&R. Feedback helps the creative juices. Thanks!_

**The Rooftop**

Two figures huddled at the edge of the building watching silently. This was not the first time they had found themselves quietly hovering over a dangerous situation, no this was a normal occurrence, at this point a little too normal.

"Drew, what's the situation?" A lithe form stood looking over a young mans shoulder, her long raven hair draping across her back like a curtain. The meek male form turned as she stepped back and straightened herself. He was rather thin, not especially strong physically, as his frame revealed, and slightly withdrawn, a stark contrast to the dark haired girl. The young mans light blue skin tone looked icy under the moonlight. She held her shoulders some where between confident and scared as her companion's sad eyes poured over the hand held device in his hands.

"They're in there alright Shego." He looked up at her with those saddened eyes one of which sported a rather fresh gash, a distinct souvenir from tier latest scuffle. The few ragged stitches did their job but obviously would leave the young mans otherwise handsome face scarred.

She could see the pain in his face, his eye twitching just above the stitching. She sighed desperately, it had been the best she could do. That madman had barred them from almost all medical facilities during the coup. When the vixen had slashed at his face they had no idea were help would be available, everyone who could feared for their own safety. Not that she could blame them; she just wished she could have gotten her pale friend better treatment. Instead she was forced to hand stitch his check herself.

She looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry Drew; I wish it wasn't this way."

His face hardened underneath his messy spiked hair. "Forget that noise." He looked back at his hand held. "You did your best and these are desperate times. What's our next move? They're up to something, I just know it."

"We need to get in there and try to stop them" her dark green pupils stabbed at the ground. "Not that it really matters, what can we do?"

Drew spun around and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes locking with hers. His pale blue skin burned a slightly brighter hue. "I don't want to here things like that. Remember what you said."

Shego's own skin had betrayed her; the usual green tint had been replaced by a sharp pink. Her tech guru turned partner wasn't usually this zealous, she looked at him unable to say a word.

"We have got to do this, you said so yourself" his voice shook with earnestness. "You said that you had to use your powers for good. That they were a gift, a responsibility." He shook her forcibly. "I haven't been wasting my time helping you for nothing. We must keep trying"

Dark thin lines traced down her face as the tears trickled out slowly, without thought, her hands blazed to life, green plasma dancing around her fingers. The flames seemed to writhe with furry unlike her face: her face just remained sad, her mouth expressionless. She couldn't help it, she had no control over it. Her power just snapped on as if it had a mind of its own, mostly when she needed it, during battle and times of distress. Now, it had come to comfort her.

"Drew I don't know if I can do it. They've won; no one will help us fight. We've been barred from so many places, it's only a matter of time before we labeled as fugitives. The entire world is scared of him; they'll do as he asks." The tears flowed harder now as her voice began to sob.

"Look." The pale male snapped harshly. He continued as his hand held flickered illuminating his face. "You can give up if you want but I'm going, super powers or not." With that he stowed the hand held and began adjusting what little equipment he had left with him. Lowering his goggles he turned to look at her again and slipped on his gloves.

Her eyes had cleared suddenly as she turned and smiled at him brightly. "Thank you Drew. You have always been my strength."

"Think nothing of it. You ready to do this?" He looked at her quietly as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah." she reached out and gently took his hand "let's go get em," she chuckled and sniffed one last sniffle," or yah know, die trying."

He sighed as he felt her hand grab his "Yeah something like that."

**Back inside...**

"Well, well, twelfth floor. This was too easy, why in the world did he send me in first." Kim's face remained expressionless as she danced playfully down the last few steps onto the twelfth floor landing. Her forehead shivered as she pressed her face to the door allowing her to glance down the hallway.

_Finally a guard! This has been so freaking boring I think I could scream._ Peering out the tiny square window a moment longer her hand wandered downward reaching for the door knob; four thin fingers and a thumb wrapped around the brass sphere and tensed to open the door. Kim stifled a curse as she started and threw a hand to her ear.

"Kimberly. I'm in position." Red hair fluttered as she sneered with annoyance as Ron's voice pierced the silence; it wasn't long though before her lips sneer had melted to a girlish smile. She almost cooed at his voice as she cut off his senseless ranting.

Kim relaxed as she traipsed away from the doorway, the urgency of her mission seemingly forgotten at his voice. "Good for you. I'm still cleaning up." A stray finger broke loose from her ear piece and began twirling a stray lock of hair.

"Still! What have you been doing all this time? What IS your position! Ron's voice was irritated as the communication link blinked in and out.

Kim smirked as she depressed the button on her ear piece, "Don't loose your pants Ronnie, I'll be below you shortly," she hesitated, mischievously pausing in thought, and then continued, "I always do like it when you're on top of things." She chuckled and pulled her fingers from her auburn hair as Ron's shrill voice grated.

"Woman! Must you always..." Kim disconnected him before his words could make it across the com link.

'Oh put a sock in it" Kim snarled to an empty room as she threw her hair out back behind her. _Show time._ Quickly refocusing her attention, Kim looked herself over and confidently walked through the door and out into hallway directly in sight of the half sleeping guard. She paused in the center of the hall, her body relaxed allowing her hips to accent her sharply curves. She smiled evilly her eyes glistening as they fell on the guards face. The man was dozing lightly but awoke with a start as he felt her eyes watching him. He reached for his weapons holster, "Who goes there?"

He was definitely a run of the mill rent a cop, probably in his mid 40s, slightly overweight, hair thinning and obviously disinterested in his duties. Kim chuckled to her self as his voice stuttered as he spoke. _Obviously nothing worth guarding on this floor_.

Slowly she walked his way, her movements deliberately slow instilling a false ease in the middle aged man. The guard's eyes followed her every move as her hips worked their magic. Her words dripped out as she spoke softly invoking even more ignorance from the male until his alarm was replaced with mirth.

"I'm sorry; I think I lost my way in this awfully big building." Kim looked into the man's eyes, her own almost hypnotically soft and innocent.

The guard chuckled to himself. "Oh that's alright sweetheart, where are you headed?"

"Well I was hoping to find the lady's room so I could freshen up/" Kim glanced up at him her eyes softly engraining themselves in his mind. Reaching up to her neck line, her hand found a small black zipper and pulled it downward a few inches revealing a bit of her cleavage suggestively.

The guard swallowed hard, his face turning a darker shade of pink as he fidgeted in place. He shifted nervously at the suggestive gesture coming from the obviously much younger woman but feigned confidence as he replied. "Not…a…problem, little lady. It's just down this hallway." As he spoke he turned sharply obviously trying to avoid the red heads stare but that was all he had time for. A rigid hand buried itself into the base of the man's neck, his pupils suddenly snapping tight as the blow registered in his brain. Kim barley side stepped out of the way as the body crumpled to the floor.

"Sweet dreams tubby." She chuckled softly as she stepped over the limp guard and sauntered to the elevator. Flipping her hair back she reached for the ear peace and looked back at the lifeless guard.

"Hey, this place is practically deserted. I hope you didn't drag me along for nothing." Her voice came hissing from Ron's ear.

"Don't let your guard down. The thirteenth floor is the hub of this building and is heavily guarded. The rest of the floors are elaborate fronts." Ron's voice echoed through the darkness as he hung suspended in the elevator shaft. The metallic echo was unsettling in the black darkness.

"Worried about my well being?" she paused then continued, "Well I know you're not interested in me, so I guess you just want my body. You perv." She chuckled as she taunted him.

"KIMBERLY!" The male form swung wildly on the cable as exasperation sent his arms flailing.

"Whatever Ronnie, you can't hide forever. Just open this tin can already."

The hissing static fell silent as the last echoes of her digital voice waned. Ron grumbled as he reached for his wrist watch and depressed two buttons with his fore finger and thumb. Peering down into the shafts darkness he listened quietly; the faint click and whir of an electric motor confirmed his actions as the elevator's doors opened and footsteps entered below. As he continued to lower himself towards the lift a square hatch popped open allowing light to spill into the darkness. His brown eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden illumination causing the blonde to panic; he wretched on his line to slow his decent his body lunging at the braking action. His mind settled finally allowing his bodies senses to recollect; his mind's eye blinked; something was touching him. Swimming mid air Ron's head turned violently until his eyes separated red hair from the black darkness; there before him stood Kim, her face just inches away from his own.

"Hi, Ronnie!" She giggled coolly at him and squeezed a handful of the blonde's bottom playfully.

"KIMBERLY!" Ron hissed; drawing his arm back he swung wildly at her. Although the swing was well aimed she was completely ready for it and ducked gracefully out of the way. The swing's momentum sent his body to spinning wildly on the cable as his fist blistered the empty air where Kim had been a second before. She popped back up from her crouch and lashed out her arm, a single finger expertly aimed at her companions harness pressed in the clasp and released Ron from its hold dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

**13th Floor**

"Wanna grab a bite after our shift ends?" A brutish looking man dressed in gray shifted his weight. He had been standing there almost for five hours and the monotony was getting to him. Sighing he took off his helmet and ran his fingers through sweaty thinning hair trying to relieve the stress of his  
work day.

"Yeah." Another guard looked at his watch, "It's late but we can grab something at a 24hr dinner." Suddenly the two bolted back to attention as the elevator chimed its arrival. Slowly the doors slid open instantly setting both guards on edge. The men peered oddly into the black darkness that had taken the space where the lift should have been in the elevator shaft. They blinked again even more confused as a teenage boy stepped out of the darkness. Ron's face was distinctly calm and indifferent as his eyes grazed over the two. The guards grabbed their night sticks from their holsters just as a thin red head stepped out of the darkness and leaned against the blonde, her arm daintily draped over his shoulder. She grinned mischievously at the two befuddled guards.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kim batted her eyes at the two men almost innocently.

"Halt. You don't have clearance to enter this area! Identify yourselves." The shorter of the two guards called out sternly.

Ron's eyes never changed, he just stared with a mixture of defiance and indifference. "We don't need clearance and you don't need our names." Without blinking he nodded at Kim; she smirked gleefully and stepped out towards the guards then spread her feet and fists to a ready stance.

The guard on the right looked to his partner then nervously back at the two teenagers. "Should we call for backup?"

"Nah, just some kids, we got em." They both bolted, the shorter of the two moving a little more quickly as he lashed out first, his black baton streaked towards a mane of red hair but was stopped short inches from her head. The man's eyes widened as the pain shooting from his diaphragm danced across his face. Kim smirked up at her victim and pushed her elbow deeper into his mid section forcing a loud groan of agony to escape from his lips. Smoothly she shifted forward, her hands trailing down his still out stretched arm allowing them to clamp onto the sides of his wrist. The lithe female frame moved with swift grace, swinging away from the staggering man, her attackers wrist twisted and popped loudly as she did, forcing the baton to gingerly drop from his grasp. Kim spun around and smiled at the still gaping guard, tapping the night stick against her leather wrapped hip she gently held her lip between  
her teeth, the corner of her mouth smirking along with her emerald eyes. The slower guard had stopped short and now stood staring in disbelief at the red head and her blonde companion. Shaking now he reached for the radio on his arm but was cut short while trying to stammer out his cry for help.

"No no." Kim mocked as she pounced forward jabbing the nightstick into the blithering mans shoulder. The radio smashed against the blow and crumbled to the ground as the guard snapped his hand back just barely escaping damage. He had begun to retreat but much to his horror had no time, Kim leapt from the floor, her entire body whirling as her roundhouse connected and sent the male flying. The guard crumpled to the ground as she landed back on her feet, her eyes cast down at the bodies strewn before them. Turning back to Ron, she tossed the club over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"I hope that wasn't it." Red hair flipped as she pulled it from her face and looked coolly at Ron.

"Must you be so the drama?" Ron's voice dripped sarcastically as he stepped over the crumpled bodies and continued down the corridor.

"So NOT the drama," Kim quipped defensively and smirked. "I'd rather call it passionate." She continued following him until they came to another security gate. The reflection on the stainless door mirrored the two teenagers as the blonde reached for his wrist watch pulling a retractable cable from its face. Ron's eyes focused on his wrist as he plugged the thin wire into the doors security panel and depressed the sides of the watch face, glancing at Kim, he looked her in the eye. "Twenty five agents on the other side of this door, I'll be in the control room setting up while you take care of them. Have fun."

Kim too had focused, but not on the door, her unrelenting stare was locked to Ron's face. Something she rarely saw danced in those chocolate eyes as he spoke his final words. Her mind swam as she contemplated it unable to place the thoughts or emotions that seemed to radiate from his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but lost the chance as the door slid open and her male companion dashed into and through the horde of startled personnel. Her body tensed as she prepared to dive into battle but her mind was still turning over the message from Ron's face. Maybe…h_e does care. Heck he sure doesn't act like it, but he…he was worried about me?_

_To be continued…._

_OK so not quite the cliff hanger I was hoping for but still it's moving along. Next time, more between Kim and Ron, Shego & Drew's arrival and more between…Kim and Ron? You'll see. Hope you're still enjoying this so far. Next chapter will probably come after I get another chapter in for So the Normal. We'll hafta see what inspiration brings._


	4. Chapter 4: Sceince Project

_Well here's chapter 4 sorry it's been so long, I've enjoyed this so far and I hope you are too. I really can't wait to get working on the next chapter because the story really should get moving from here. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts!_

Floor 13 

Kim suddenly found herself engulfed in a horde of drone like agents; each of their uniforms echoed their similar sized bodies like a hall of mirrors. The agents' shouts of surprise and protest had already subsided into a blatant defensive attack as Ron slipped out of sight behind two sliding blast doors. _No depending on him apparently_ Kim thought as the men surrounded her and began barking orders of surrender_. Oh I don't think so._ She stopped short and struck an indifferent pose amongst a circle of muscled men. She glanced around, flipped her hair and then grinned as her eyes danced mirthfully at the challenge. "You boys ready to play?"

"**Get her!**" a lone voice broke from the rest of the men. Their numbers seemed to be increasing as the circle closed around the red headed female. Kim leapt at the onslaught like a tigress taking out agent after agent skipping the odd one, which she would only seem to taunt with a mock attack. Her fist crunched through one agent's dark glasses as another tried attacking from behind. Before he could even blink a black leather clad leg had whipped from no were and rapidly bounced between his gut and his chin successfully knocking the wind from his lungs before blinding him. His attacker leapt vertically and spun around sending a kick to his side that knocked the male into several others causing them to topple like bowling pins. Kim smirked smugly yet snapped her arm back just in time to catch another guard on the bridge of his nose with her knuckles; blood ran from the man's nose as he grabbed at his face in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Jeeze guys. I'm disappointed" Kim cracked as yet another unsuspecting male toppled to the ground

Another armor clad agent came crashing to the ground as Kim's muscular legs scissored his feet from under him. Her voice seemed almost feral as she threw herself back up on her feet only to follow up her attack with an elbow drop to his chest. Back on her feet again she smiled with satisfaction as she took a moment to watch the slowly diminishing horde teem with uneasiness. She smiled mischievously locking eyes with the nearest agent.

"I really love it when I get to play. To bad you guys don't last very long."

Two eyes widened in fear behind the male's helmet visor, he stepped back about to shield his face in defense but was too late as two black boots were flung into his gapping mouth as the lithe female form back sprung from his reach.

"Now Ronnie on the other hand …" she paused in thought as another unconscious body fell from her grasp and flopped to the floor. Her eyes watched in amusement as two more males stepped up with trembling fists at the ready.

Red hair danced as she grinned almost teasingly before lunging her right arm forward sliding between the two. The startled agents paled for a moment then made to turn around but Kim was step ahead of them; both of her hands grabbed an ear and clapped knocking two heads into each other.

"That boy can go the distance." Her voice was sultry as Ron filled her head with wistful thoughts for a moment but grated as her eyes darkened into a scowl. Her angry voice elicited a new fear from the dwindling patch of combatants. "Too bad he won't give me the time of day! Argggh! Men!" Terror filled another mans eyes as her iron grip latched onto his armored vest. "All of you are such jerks!" Kim's body shuttered forcefully as yet another body went flying across the room to crumple into a steel wall.

Kim stomped her feet angrily and clenched her fists trying to shake off her sudden irritation. _Gota stay cool. So not the drama, keep in control girl. _Finally she stopped as her face felt the gaze from three sets of eyes watching her curiously. Blinking her green eyes shifted in embarrassment but quickly rekindled their anger.

"What are YOU three staring at? ", Kim eyed the very last three males as they shifted uneasily before her. Her pretty eyes bounced back and forth between them silently threatening each. All three sported a mixture of bewilderment and fear as the black clad female then shifted her weight. Kim rolled up a non-existent sleeve and stepped heavily towards them scowling. Pandemonium broke out as the three men comically tried to scatter. The first tripped over one of his unconscious comrades and fell face first to the floor followed by the second who landed on the first. Finally the third male tried desperately to scramble over the other two but was only successful as the first two got up and dashed for the elevator. Before they knew what they were doing all three had leapt into the dark elevator shaft and quickly found them selves plummeting through the dark.

"ARGH!" Kim roared as she stepped over several bodies. She mumbled to herself quietly as she continued down the corridor to the security door Ron had slipped through earlier.

BANG BANG BANG

"Ron open this tin can already! She growled. The large shutter doors slid open suddenly as if they feared for their own safety allowing her to tramp heavily into the awaiting control room. Kim's gaze darted around the room taking in the array of monitors and controls; Ron sat at an open panel, several leis of wire draped over his shoulder and arm, working diligently on attaching a piece of hardware to the room's circuitry. The blonde's eyes glimmered as he installed the device of his own design silently; Kim shivered eerily at the quiet for a split second before setting her body.

Ron spoke suddenly never taking his eyes or hands from his work, " You've cleared twice that many goons out in a quarter of the time. Where is your head? Your not in it tonight." And audible click followed his words as he closed the panel and moved to a control board as if the conversation was routine.

Her breath hissed through her teeth as she was suddenly poked at so directly. _Gawd I hate it when he does that! How can he read me like a book? _Her tongue clucked against the roof of her mouth as she gathered her bluff into words. "Yeah well." auburn hair gathered against a console as she leaned back and let out a ragged breath then crossed her arms smugly. She really didn't have an answer for him, as usual, like so many times before he had called her number and left her speechless. As much as she would have loved to nail him down for some reason she couldn't bring her words to the task therefore she smoothly changed the subject. "So what is this place anyway? And what ARE we doing here, Mr. "Leave the Help in the dark"? Kim quietly began untangling her hair with her fingers as she watched him work.

Ron chuckled but allowed her to move the conversation sideways. "This place contains, or should I say, IS the central control center for all GPS satellite systems around the globe."

Kim's eyes blinked in disbelief and blurted flatly, "What? This dump. It's an office building! And security was bland at best! You can't expect me to…"

Brown eyes silenced her as his hands flew across the keyboard; his glare softened slightly but was reinforced with the stern tone in his voice. "You're forgetting your place…or should I say you're thinking again…" his voice remained stern even after Kim sneered and lowered her eyes, "In reality we broke through a rather complex security system, the elevators in this building require special access keys to access various floors. We couldn't have gotten past the second floor if I wouldn't have disarmed the entire complex." He shot a solid stare at Kim, one that she couldn't help but return. Those eyes though menacing, connected with her on some level she couldn't escape, a look she couldn't help but return. Silence lingered for several long moments, just the two of them alone, staring at each other. Kim felt her chest heave in a thick breath, her body bristling. Then it was gone, he had turned back to the console and was watching as lines of text danced across the screen leaving her to thought.

A Ventilation Shaft 

The two heroes crawled along almost blindly in the dark. The only light Shego dare carry was only bright enough for them to barely make out the path of sheet metal ducts snaking through the building. Drew stopped short and sat back on his knees taking a moment to check the building schematics he had pulled up on his handheld. Shego turned back as she noticed him stop short. "Are you sure this is central control for the GPS systems? Seems rather unguarded, well except or the few security grates we cut through."

The handheld illuminated Drew's pale face as he clicked through the various menus on screen and whispered. "I'm sure. I know it doesn't seem like the kind of building for something of that nature but this structure is really just camouflage. In reality most US GPS systems are paid for with tax dollars anyway. Technically everyone should have access to this building." The unit in his hand went dark as he turned the screen off and pocketed it. "The real question is what in the world does Ron want with this building. He could have just accessed the controls remotely, he didn't need to come here."

Shego's brow furrowed as her mind turned over his words in her mind. Shaking her head she began to turn to continue down the duct. "He had to have physical access to something here, but what? What is there to steal here?" Her voice was ragged and puzzled as she began crawling on hands and needs.

Drew ran his fingers through his short spiky hair trying to wring out the riddle before him. He followed after the trail of raven hair moving in front of him. "I'm not sure. As I said, he could have hacked into this system and there's really nothing of value here." His voice became exasperated "There's nothing here!"

The Control Room 

"So your telling me we went through all this trouble so you could install your little science project? Seems kinda lame." Kim held her hand up in front of her eyes examining her nails. Her other hand flipped an emery board back to work as she scowled over at Ron.

"My science project," Ron turned from the screen and snarled at his sidekick,

"As you call it, is the key to banishing Shego and her buffoon into perpetual torment." He turned back to the screen and pressed a large red button causing a large view screen to blaze to life, a bright green dot blinked steadily at its center. Kim's eyes perked up as the dot had grabbed her attention. Ron's voice was growing steadily wilder as he continued ranting. "With my Trans-dimensional Disrupter coupled to the central control systems of the globes GPS systems I can strike her down no matter where she is." His eyes danced evilly as he grinned over at Kim, she stood there quietly her mouth partially open poised to speak.

Ron shot from his seat sending the rolling swivel chair careening across the room. He smiled wickedly and point his index finger forcibly at the screen. "Ironically it seems she has already played into our hands. Not only will we strike at her tonight but we will get to watch with front row seats!" Blonde hair twitched as he began chuckling, softly at first but quickly it grew to maniacal laughter.

It only took Kim a few seconds of studying the screen before realization hit her.

"She's here! Right now!" Kim's fair skin suddenly flashed to a bright red as her fists clenched. "That little…I'll tear her apart!" Green eyes steamed under her jagged brows.

"Now now, Kimmie." Ron smiled coolly over at her catching her off guard. She relaxed and looked at him questioningly to which he replied silently by pointing up at the ceiling. Kim's gaze slowly rose to what Ron was pointing at; finally the corners of her mouth curled into a wicked grin as she recognized what she was looking for. Directly above them was an air duct just large enough for a human to slip through.

Getting up Ron walked calmly over to Kim and stood in front of her less than arms length away. Her eyes widened at his unprecedented move; a gentle hand found the side of her face and gently traced its fingers through red locks at her temple. Kim shivered at his touch, her chest heaved expanding the leather suit her body was wrapped in, her eyes were paralyzed, locked onto the face of the blonde freckled young man as he stood before her caressing her face. Her body shivered, hungrily taking in the feeling of his skin against her own.

"Soon enough Kimberly, soon enough." Ron's voice cooed softly, almost a whisper as his eyes and mouth danced with wickedness.

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

_Ok, Here's chapter five. Pay close attention as from here it may get a little confusing. If you don't get it, don't worry, the next chapter will clear it up. _

**

* * *

**

**On the Other side.**

"Ron, common! This is not that bad!"

Kim Possible, world-renowned teen hero and superstar cheerleader, the girl who can do anything, was going up against her biggest challenge yet, taking her stubborn best friend turned boyfriend to get his senior vaccinations.

"Kim I don't need any shots! The Ron Stoppable shield of immunity extends across all fathoms of time and space protecting me from just about anything this planet can throw at me!" The freckle faced blonde stood triumphantly waving his hands before his face as if depicting some mystical force field hovering over it. Rufus, the teen's pet naked mole rat and best friend second only to Kim scurried from Ron's cargo pants pocket and up onto the males shoulder.

"Kim…immune!" the pink rodent chattered emulating his owners gestures comically from his shoulder perch.

Kim stopped short and spun around, her auburn hair dancing around her head as her hands dropped to her hips, a determined serious expression forming hard on her face. Her voice dripped with frustration. "Ron, you need to have your vaccinations up to date if you want to go to cheer camp this summer." She turned back and looked towards the tall medical complex, one of the few skyscraping buildings in their small hometown of Middleton. "I'm getting mine taken care of today so you might as well get yours over with too." She glanced over her shoulder back at Ron who could blatantly see her lower lip begin to quiver, a sure sign of Kim's trademark, boyfriend melting, puppy dog pout.

Ron's arms flew over his head in exasperation. "But Kim I'm practically invincible! I never get sick!" Rufus almost fell from his perch as Ron animated but the pink rodent somehow managed to hang on and was now standing on top of Ron's head.

Kim scowled hard at her boyfriend but chuckled under her breath. "Ron…never?" She waited watching him hard, knowing all too well his answer.

"Okay okay! Maybe there was once…maybe twice." He stopped and thought to himself for a moment. "How about nearly invulnerable?" Ron smiled goofily at the redhead standing before him; arms crossed waiting, but felt his chances slipping away.

Kim's scowl melted quickly into a sweet but knowing smile. "Common Mr. Invulnerable, a few little shots shouldn't bother you at all now will they?" She batted her eyes and grinned mischievously as she moved closer to her hesitant companion and slipped her hand into his. "Would you rather I go to cheer camp alone?" her voice withdrew to a suggestive whisper, "It is our last chance to go, you know, camp, away from our parents, plenty of alone time. " her emerald eyes continued watching him intently.

"Alone time?" Ron stammered and swallowed dryly, "Heh. Sounds…like fun." He grew quiet for a moment but suddenly a thought struck him, "But Kim! What if we end up at camp Wanna Weep again!"

Ron watched his girlfriend grin suggestively as she reached up and flipped her hair behind her. "Aww, no fair!" Ron crossed his arms and scowled in frustration. "You know my two weaknesses will always be the puppy dog pout and the hair flippy! You're not playing fair!" The males faced contorted pathetically as his will crumbled.

"Its ok, I mean if you can't handle the shots, and can't go, I'm sure there's some nice mascot that could keep me company. Of course I'd really rather have my Mad Dogg." Kim changed tactics and stepped away, her face set in a false indifference. She could almost hear Ron squirm internally behind her.

"No no! Mad Dogg will be there!" Kim suddenly found herself being pulled zealously through the front doors of the complex.

Kim giggled and threaded her arm through Ron's, "I knew you'd see it my way. It'll be no big Ronnie. A short trip to the fourteenth floor and it will be all over." She grinned and dashed off ahead of him playfully.

Instantly mesmerized by the swishing of the red mane running ahead of him it took a moment to hit him. "Aww man! She played me! KIM!"

She grinned back at him knowingly, "Race you up the stairs!" With that she skipped through the stair well doorway and up the first flight.

"Aww man!" The freckles on his face seemed to droop as Ron trotted into the stair well after her. "Couldn't we just use the elevator?" His question was answered by the echoing hollow footsteps clambering on the stairs above him. "I'll take that as a no." he groaned and dashed up the stairs after his girlfriend.

**On the Flip Side – Ventilation Shaft**

Two blue eyes blinked as they stared down into the glowing control room. Batting back and forth they surveyed the situation below then turned back towards the darkness.

"Shego I don't like this. Some things not right." Drew rubbed his scarred face with the back of his hand and watched his partner quietly. He struggled to whisper as their metal surrounding would surely echo loudly revealing their position.

A light green complexion poked out from behind a thick curtain of deep black darkness. The worry on her face matched the sound of her voice as she too tried to quiet herself.  
"I know Drew. I'm not sure what we can do. They ARE here according to our read outs but the room down there is empty. We can't see hide nor hair of them!

The male brushed his hand through his short dark hair. "Should we just chance it and go down there?" Drew shifted his weight as his supporting hand had begun to tingle from lack of blood flow. I mean maybe they're just left some equipment behind or something?"

"I don't know what to make of it Drew." Shego shifted closer to the edge of the grate and peered down into the seemingly empty room. Her eyes shifted searching for any sign of movement, a clue, something, anything. Nothing. The room echoed with silence, its controls and monitors glowing coolly just barely cutting the darkness. Two green gloves clenched in frustration as their owner grimaced. "This has trap written all over it! Argh! Why are we always a step behind?" She turned back to her partner exasperated.

Drew looked at her with soft concern and reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok Shego. Look, I'll run another scan and then we'll slip down there real quiet and look for clues. As long as we stay frosty it'll be okay."

A painful wince crept onto her face as she knelt there poised over the grate looking down into the unknown. Thoughts of all the past defeats, pain and suffering, everything they'd been through at the hands of Ron and Kim rolled through her head. Her body tensed and ached at the same time, the dread of defeat taking its toll on her mind. Kim Possible, oh how she hated that name, and everything that came with it, the pain heaped on Drew, her city, her friends and her very own family. Then her thoughts turned to Drew, _Drew,_ her hands clenched onto the edge of grate, glowing slightly a pale green aura. _Drew doesn't deserve this. We don't deserve this._

Shego could feel the metal grate crumpling in her fists but she didn't care, her thoughts began pouring from her head in still quiet words as if she were alone. "Why can't I just live a normal life? Why can't I have a job, a family, have love and happiness. I'm all but twenty four, he's almost thirty. Why do I have to fight these freaks? Why do they do this to me, to us?"

The blue skinned male shifted again now feeling rather conscious of him self. "Shego."

His voice was gentle as he sat there in bewilderment. His partner and confidant was losing it before his very eyes, the question dangling in front of his brain though was whether this was for the last time, or maybe she was just stressing out again. He watched wide eyed as his green skinned friend's lithe form writhed in anger, her wrists twisting, ripping the grate from the opening in the ventilation shaft. _Nope, not losing it, she's just pissed… again_. Her trembling grew worse so violently that Drew moved back in fear. Suddenly she exploded, her fists igniting furiously with brilliant green plasma burning with deadly intensity.

"I'M GOING TO STOP THOSE FREAKS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!".

"SHEGO! NO WAIT!" His equipment clanked against the tin wall as he shot forward to grab the green blur but he was too late. She lunged through the opening with blind determination and dropped down onto a counter below. Two boots hit the table with a loud CLAT as the green figure snapped into cat-like fighter's stance. She flung her hands out wide causing the air to ripple with heat from the green glow. Silence. Shego stood there breathing heavily, a silent but rhythmic grunt. It was eerie, the commotion from her sudden outburst followed by Drew's late attempt at stopping her gone. The air had gone from boisterous to eerily silent in seconds, the sound of her breathing almost deafening in comparison. Her eyes darted rapidly searching for confrontation but found nothing setting her even further on edge in anticipation.

Drew hung at the edge of the air duct waiting for the worst. He bit his lip; the sudden quiet set him on edge also, his heart beat almost audibly, he breathed deep holding it involuntarily. Nothing happened. Slowly he exhaled almost simultaneously with the glowing female form below him. It took another minute to settle his mind further before he spun around and began to lower his feet out of the opening in the shaft.

WHACK! A black clad blur trailed by fiery red landed an almost bone shattering flying kick, her boot planting squarely in the small of Shego's back. "Not today Greenie!" A snarky voice trailed the black form as she sprung from her mid kick and somersaulted backwards off of her target away from the counter.

The green plasma snuffed itself from her hands as Shego's world spun in slow motion. Her pupils tightened as a tremendous pain shot from her backside when a heavy form connected with her body slowly pushing it forward. Suddenly her whole world accelerated as the weight forced itself in the opposite direction sending her bodily careening across the room.

Kim landed soundly below Drew, her hair fluttering to her back as she looked up and watched him trying desperately to lower himself from the opening in the ceiling. She grinned and stepped up a little closer, the man's feet just inches from her grasp, kicking and reaching with uncertainty.

"Look Ron, looks like the pixie scout rejects came to save the day again." She grinned nastily as she taunted. Drew went still as he felt heard her voice. "What's wrong Drewbie? Don't like playing rough?" Kim reached up and clamped a hand around one of his ankles with an iron grip. Drew gulped then felt the metal's edge rip from his grasp as the red head forcibly threw him from mid air across the room. The thin male slammed against a control panel forcing a sickening groan from his lungs rivaled only by the grotesque crunch of him falling to the floor. Kim stood there, arms folded, watching the two slowly gather themselves. Both heroes groaned in pain as they scrambled to get back up on their feet, Shego wrapped an arm under Drew supporting him as they stood almost in unison.

She coughed and held in a grunt. "Cheap shot Kim."

"Oh spare me!" Kim flung a limp hand in their direction. "Are you two losers so pathetic as to think we didn't know where you were! We knew exactly where you were hiding." She shifted her weight forcing a different contour into the smooth lines of her body suit.

"You two are so lame. Oh look, its team green and blue the cirrus clown troop!"

Kim's green eyes danced as she spouted at them; she paused to develop her next snide remark but bristled as she felt Ron step from the shadows behind her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder silencing her. "That's enough. What have we talked about?" Ron's voice was low and monotone, he eyes focused on Shego and Drew emitting an almost icy stare at them.

"But!" The red head's voice curled to the verge of a pout but stopped short.

"Ranting and gloating is what causes one to loose sight of the goal." He pulled Kim back gently leading her to the side as he stepped past her and pulled a small device from his body harness and stretched out his arm towards his adversaries. Brown eyes pierced the two figures standing before him with cold hatred. They both straightened suddenly, holding fresh wounds as they tried to regain control of the situation but could only muster a sad uncertain look of disgust. Ron looked out over the device in his hand, a thumb now resting on a large button at its center. "You've been pests for too long. Goodbye!"

His thumb pressed the button down firmly echoing an audible CLICK through out the entire room.

_

* * *

_

_HAHA! How's that for a cliffhanger! Maybe I'll get the hang of leaving people hanging yet! I hope the chapter is not too confusing. If you feel lost in the middle no worries next chapter should explain what you maybe missing. I'm sure most of you understand what's going on and maybe even can guess the next turn of events. I promise you though, you'll never completely guess what's in store for our heroes. I'm proofing this alone, no beta, so if you see any inconsistencies with Shego and Drew's ages please let me know. I peg her at 24-26 and him at 30-35. Not consistent with the show I know, but hey, this IS the flip side, where anything is possible. Hehe! PLEASE R&R. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6: Transposition

_I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. If its any condolence chapter 7 is already over half done as it was originally written as part of this chapter but I decided to stick to my 2500 word chapter precedent. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Your comments and critiques keep me motivated to continue this story. Once again thanks for coming along on this adventure with me!_

* * *

**The Other Side**

"Say hi to your mother for me Kimberly." A bright voice from behind the receptionist's desk conversed with a red headed young figure.

Kim stood in front of the desk and smiled at the blonde woman seated at the workstation. "Sure thing Mrs. Crumply, I'm sure my mom will be delighted to hear from you. I'm sure she'll be surprised that we bumped into you."

"Small world isn't it? I never imagined that I'd find that my old college roommate's daughter is the famous hero Kim Possible! The middle aged blonde woman smiled from behind the counter and reached up to adjust her earpiece. "I'm so glad I got to meet you and, oh what was your friends name again?"

Kim half scowled but quickly composed herself. It had become suddenly apparent how easily everyone overlooked Ron, and his efforts for the team. _Funny, I overlooked him myself for a long time too._ Kim's smile beamed a little brighter as she began to correct her newfound acquaintance. "Oh Mrs. Crumply, his name is Ron, and, well" she had to stifle her giggles again, " he's not a friend, he's my **best friend** and boyfriend." Kim couldn't help but blush a slight shade of pink as she smiled sheepishly.

Mrs. Crumply's nose wrinkled for a moment as she paused in slight confusion but quickly recovered and smiled again. She had been filing paper work when the teenage couple had come into the office, hand in hand as cute as can be. The young red head had jotted both or their names on the sign-in clipboard lying on the counter before leading the freckled young man into the waiting area were they sat quietly. Reaching up for the clipboard, her eyes never left the text of the computer screen until finally glancing down at the sign-in sheet. Normally entering the list into the computer was a mindless task but just this once she found herself doing a double take at the scribbled list of signatures. Kim Possible. The name jumped off the page like a neon sign forcing her to look up from her work over into the waiting area. There she sat, undeniably in the flesh, Kim Possible, but who was this young man with her? Mrs. Crumply grabbed the rim of her glasses as she glanced back down focusing on the list of names. There just below Kim's almost perfectly formed signature was another name in the same graceful cursive. Ron Stoppable. The receptionist looked back up at the pair, honing in on the lanky boy at Kim's side. "I'm not quite sure who you are young man." She whispered to herself as she adjusted her glasses on her nose, "but you seem awfully familiar."

"Ron Stoppable." A nurse dressed in a green scrub like smock had popped out of a hallway holding a clipboard.

Kim winced as she felt Ron squirm in his seat at her side, his fingers still laced in her own seemed instantly sweat laden and clammy at the sound of his name.

"Maybe she won't see me. Maybe she won't see me." Ron began chanting under his breath as the nurse impatiently shifted in place surveying the room. Kim rolled her eyes as he sank lowering into his seat trying to shrink from existence.

"Ron!" her brows drooped lower over her eyes as she scowled and stood to her feet jerking him from the chair. "Let's go!" She sternly ground and dragged her reluctant boyfriend into the hallway after the nurse.

"Rufus! Buddy! Save me!" Ron whimpered to his sleeping friend as he was lead down the corridor towards his vaccination shots. Rufus was amazingly able to sleep through the unsightly display that occurred within the next thirty minutes.

Mrs. Crumbly looked blinking at Ron as he walked up from behind Kim and reached into the glass jar on the counter to extract a grape flavored hard candy. She couldn't help but wonder at the boy after the display he had put on only thirty minutes earlier. _He sure made an awful big fuss for just a couple of shots. I wonder if she always drags him around like that?_

"Well, once again Kim, it was nice meeting you and Ron. You two have fun before school starts up again, and be careful when you're out saving the world!" the blonde spoke cheerily her pleasant interruption coming to it's end.

Kim felt Ron's fingers slip between her own and smirked over at him slyly. "Oh we're defiantly going to have a fun summer." Ron smiled goofily at the sent of strawberries flipping past his nose as Kim turned back to Mrs. Crumply. "Thanks again Mrs. Crumply. You'll probably be hearing from mom soon."

With that the redhead lead her boy back towards the entrance, waving over her should at the receptionist. Ron smiled and waved with his freehand before shuffling a little faster to match Kim's stride. "See yah!" The two exited, the door lazily closing behind them.

**The Flip Side**

Ron stared menacingly down at Shego and Drew as the controller trembled in his hand from the force of his crushing thumb. At first there was nothing. Eerily silent air saturated the room; it's four occupants dead still. Drew held Shego's hand firmly as the raven haired young woman stood fast in her place her body tense, prepared to dodge an unexpected onslaught. It never came. She stood there just watching, seconds seemed to pass as slowly as hours, her eyes scowered the almost dead expression on the blonde's face searching for a sign. She glanced over his shoulder at Kim. The red head stood arms crossed on her chest, the black leather of her suit pulled taught against her chest as a wicked grin set below her expecting eyes.

_What in the world is going on!_ Shego's eyes questioned.

Suddenly the air around the two villains visibly rippled forcing before the heroes very eyes. Shego's mind paused puzzled at the sight her eyes were registering. _They attacked themselves? No!_ Realization hit her hard like a ton of bricks. The air around Ron and Kim hadn't changed! It was the air around her and Drew. Se tried to moved but found that she couldn't' budge. They were surround by a rippling haze in the air.

"What in the world! Shego!" Drew shifted away from the shimmering air but suddenly found himself unable to move further.

Shego had already begun fighting against her invisible bonds as she too found herself mysteriously locked into place. "Drew! What's happening! I can't move!" She struggled in panic along with the older male at her side.

Drew shouted back to her as desperation began to take hold from the fruitlessness of their continued struggle. "Shego, look out! The floor!"

Two green eyes dropped instantly to the floor, a small black hole seemed to appear and grow at her feet between herself and her partner. Shego found herself fighting even harder against the invisible force paralyzing the two of them but it refused to relent causing her struggle to slowly sap fight from her. A silent scream slipped from her mouth as the hole began to grow, expanding further beneath her until it was finally wide enough to completely surround the two heroes.

Drew uncharacteristically found a strong voice as they both struggled against the force fields. "You'll never get away with this Ron!" The blue tint of his skin flushed darker as adrenaline flooded his veins.

A twinge of an almost unnoticeable smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Ron starred coldly at the two figures engulfed in the pulsating fields. "Oh, I think I already have Drew."

Kim stepped up closer behind the blonde; a look of amazement adorned her face as reflections of the growing vortex danced on the gloss of her eyes. _I always knew he was a little off but this is nuts. I've never seen anything like this. He's amazing…and a little mad. Why is he so calm…why isn't he taunting! He always uses they're names. How can he hold himself like this! _Her lips opened and closed allowing the moisture to return to her drying mouth but her eyes remain locked on the two figures trapped in the hazy blur at the center of the room.

The large black gulf below their feet renewed the determination in the trapped couples struggle. They fought harder, their bodies screaming inside as their limbs refused to move despite the force exerted from their muscles. The black hole seemed to respond directly to their plight by opening further beneath them continuing until it was as wide as the haze surrounding them both. Shego and Drew found themselves forced into a frozen state, their bodies no longer to exert strength any longer. There they stood frozen in fear as the haze around them began to increase in intensity, the air around them seemed to swirl more violently increasing in speed, the air shuddered and vibrated, bright colors shimmered around them as the particles in the accelerated air began scatter the rooms light in different angles. Stray blue beams of static electricity leapt from the edges of the black hole coursing about striking the metallic structures of the room. The beams arked and danced scorching the walls and destroying various pieces of equipment.

Kim shivered as sparks rained down around herself and Ron. She leapt forward forcibly grabbing his arm. "Common! This is crazy! Lets get out of here!" She tugged him hard towards the door but the young male was seemingly immovable, caught in a trance as the destruction rocked the room around them. The building shuttered causing pieces of plaster to fall from the ceiling, one large chunk just barely missing the villains. Ron remained still watching intently, the evil in his eyes dancing as the sparks and debris flew around him. His once emotionless face now contorted with glee as he watched through the haze at the two silhouettes struggling with the advancing electrical storm. Kim pulled harder trying to get Ron's attention. She shouted several choice phrases as she ripped at his arm, which normally would reward her with a dark scowl from her partner. The noise from the explosions and electrical arking drowned out every word, Ron stood unmoved.

"RON MOVE IT!" Pissed she screamed at him and angrily planted the face of her boot in the left cheek of his butt forcing him from his trance. Ron stumbled forward and just barely readied himself to kiss the ground when Kim lashed out and clenched a fistful of his harness in her fist. She wound back her other arm determined to knock his freckled face back into consciousness but stopped mid strike as a brilliant bright light distracted her.

Slowly the haze around Shego and Drew began rotating in place. The electrical storm danced around the room burning black lines into the walls as the hole beneath the two heroes swirled, slowly accelerating. They screamed trying desperately to fight against their paralyzed bodies but their voices were absorbed by the mass of energy spinning around them. Slowly the mass increased in speed until the space around the two moved so rapidly that the air around them obscured them from sight completely. Ron lashed out pulling Kim to his side while throwing his arm up to shield their eyes. She melted into him partially in desire, partially in fear. A deafeningly high pitched crackle rocked the room followed by an intense light flashing in a violent flare, it engulfing the room in inescapable white with a static fizzle.

In a breath it was over. As if someone flipped a light switch, Shego and Drew were suddenly gone, and the raging storm was abated. Disappeared. Blinked out of existence before the very eyes of the two villains. Kim blinked and let go of Ron to rub her eyes. She dashed over to the spot were her two annoyances stood only moments before and turned in place cautiously looking around with unblinking eyes. Her face quivered with disbelief. "Ron…what did you do to them?" She stopped turning and looked at Ron, her face bewildered and slightly fearful.

Ron's face was blank. His eyes stared blankly, emotionlessly out into the now empty space. The room around him smoldered, charred and burnt black, debris still hung floating in the air. His pupils finally shifted soon followed by his eyebrows as his face twisted into an evilly triumphant contortion. The corner of his pulled sharply into a smiling sneer. Kim was found herself unable to doing a thin but remain starring dumbstruck at the twisted freckled face. Ron began to chuckle quietly, his body quaking along with each shudder of his chest. His arms hung limply at his side, the equipment strapped to his harness clung dusty with plaster, his hair mussed beyond its normal unruliness. Those freckles on his face, the ones Kim found so childish yet irresistible synched tightly as his cheeks pulled into deep furrows with each laugh. Each laugh grew audibly more crazed. Suddenly Kim started as he threw his fists into the air above his head, his voice quickly snapping with volume. The air shuddered as he cried. "BOOYAHAHAHAHA!"

His voice finally died down, the echo following quickly behind it leaving the two of them standing amongst the battered room in silence. Kim stood waiting silently. She stood their staring down at the ground, silently contemplating the rubble and dust, which clung to the glossy surface of her leather boots. The silence was unsettling, but what left a sickness in her stomach was his voice. His low, eerie voice snapped her back into reality. "Come. Lets go. With our last obstacle out of the way we're left with a world to rule." Ron smiled coolly and held his hand out to her invitingly. She raised her hand towards his cautiously, looking up into his eyes from beneath her uneasy brows. Red hair hung in her face shielding the worry from his sight. Finally he grasped her hand gently and lead her out of the room towards the elevator shaft they had occupied just hours before. As they stepped into the shaft and grappled towards the roof the small control room lay in shambles. Equipment lay devoid of operation as the silence accompanied the darkness. The darkness was almost absolute, except for one small monitor that remained burning against all odds. This very screen once displayed a single green dot blinking resiliently designating a presence in this very room. Now that green dot was gone, replaced by a bright pink one blinking steadily.

* * *

_I would think this is probably a halfway point in the story but I wouldn't hold me to it. They're lots more twists to come. I'm also drumming up a bit of a cross over between another Kim Possible AU and another favorite Disney cartoon of mine. It's going to set our favorite Kim and Ron in a bit more of a grittier, more realistic world filled with stone creatures and sorcery. It should be really cool but you won't see it until this story is complete. As usual please read and review! I try to reply to all my reviews and check out every reviewers work on Thanks again!_


	7. Chapter 7: Observation

_Chapter 7, I almost lost interest inn this story but I got back to it. There's been alot of the evil Kim & Ron type stories popping up recently and I'm all like, jeeze, everyone elses is so much better. Thats ok though cause I have some interesting ideas that should make mine stand out on its own. I'm sorry this ones short but its kinda like peiced together so I wanted to get it posted and have a fresh start on the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyes._

**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle  
**  
"This is most troubling. I hope the others are able to make it." Thought poured from the figure as he padded briskly down the stainless corridor. Grave worry forced a bead of sweat to his forehead as two shutter doors slid open abruptly as if responding to the presence of the body approaching. Light reflected from beady eyes as he entered the brightly lit oval room. Glancing around he was greeted by hushed glances from several of  
his comrades seated around a large meeting table. Several others standing engaged in hushed conversation nodded in acknowledgment of his arrival and returned to their rightful seats at the table. He remained standing for a moment looked around the table, his eyes pausing to connect with each figure seated, the florescent lighting seemed to highlight the concern evident in each figures features. Finally he took a few deep cleansing breaths and took his own seat and prepared to address his comrades.

"Hoosha!" He was definitely the larger of the group and indisputably the head of the table. His fist rose to the breast of his blue rubbery armor sealing the greeting emanating strongly from his lips.

Audibly each member's fist found their chest as they responded in unison to the cry. "HOOSHA!"

"I'm glad you could all make it on such short notice. I'm assured you all know why this emergency council was ordered."

One of the members stood at the far end of the table. "Yes Omega, we are aware of the severity of the situation. We must quickly come to some counter measures." The figure was clad in chest armor similar in fashion as the rest of the council's members; his specifically colored a dark green. He sat calmly looking around the rest of the table.

Another spoke. "This does not bode well. We must take action!" Quietly others at the table began talking amongst themselves in agreement.

Standing abruptly yet another in red armor spoke almost out of placed. "No! We must not interfere." His hands followed his words almost as descriptively as the tone in his voice. "Many times before events have unfolded in this manner and time and time against they have righted themselves unassisted." He paused and looked around, hands steadying him self on the table.

A shorter member clad in black murmured almost under his breath. "Obviously Gama you have overlooked the Tempus Simia incident."

"Come off it Epsilon! 3000 took care of the situation; both Prime and the guardian will prevail!" Gamma's tone border lined irritation.

Riled, Epsilon shot to his feet and slammed his fists to the table. "3000 may have taken care of it but serious repercussions resulted from the interactions of those Threads!

THAT is the very thing we are to prevent!" Eyebrows flared, the short dark figured tensed in righteous anger.

"Gentlemen. That is enough." A distinct voice called from the head of the table silencing the two standing members. "The safety of the Threads is of utmost importance but the guardian and Prime are also valued. We must not bicker amongst ourselves."

Epsilon and Gama glared at each other. Both still stood, brows deep, bodies tense, nostrils flared: neither wanted to relent his position yet both knew that Omega had already ended the quarrel. Finally almost in unison they slowly sank returning to their seats, eyes still locked on one another.

Omega released a deep sigh and returned his attention to the full council. He folded his hands and glanced around the table solemnly trying to recollect his thoughts. "Now, as bad as the situation appears I suggest we remained calm. I also suggest instead of action we remain in vigilant observation." Those last words escaped his lips with slight hesitation at the thought of such a lax solution. _Surely the council will oppose me for such a request.  
_  
Around the table the council members began chattering discourse. Can this be tolerated? What should become of Prime if the situation get out of hand? The guardian is not capable! This is most distressing. The low whispers and murmuring continued its rounds around the group, each having his thoughts added to the last as it revolved. The chatter finally died down as Omega began to speak again.

"I hope you all can agree that the situation is grave and that prudent discretion is required. I once again request that we remain in observation until the situation requires us to alert Prime. If the situation takes a turn for the worst then we will immediately intervene." The head of the table once again looked solemnly around the table at his comrades. Many faces of concern and disgust looked back at him sending a wave of uneasiness over his frame. "If necessary we will directly alert Prime ourselves." Omega added shortly hoping to calm the council. A fresh quiet fell over the room until slowly one by one the voices returned to conversation. _By Prime's name they must listen to reason. Direct action may damage the _Threads_ unnecessarily._

The murmuring commenced again but quickly subsided as another figure rose to his feet and cleared his throat. The council quieted at the gesture allowing him to speak,

"Omega, on behalf of the council I must make it known that we feel that the situation unfolding before us is of the utmost importance and possibly the gravest challenge we have faced to date…" he paused and looked gravely around the table, the rest of the council all nodded and gestured their approval. After moment he continued, "We the council are in agreement with your recommendation of continued observation. Your cool headed thoughtfulness has lead us down the correct path many times and we respect your direction in this as well." The speaker nodded silently and took his seat.

Omega nodded gratefully in return and addressed the council. "Thank you delta. Are all members or the council in agreement in this course of action?" Omega looked out upon the council expectantly and then released a deep breath in relief. Every single member stood to his feet in unison and shouted as they placed their fists to their chests.

"HOOSHA!"

**The Flip Side – High above the City**

The unruly blonde hair of the freckle faced youth would not be contained as the two villains skimmed through the cool night air. The grin smeared on his face border lined maniacal but he didn't care. His eyes danced mirthfully, wickedly even as the thought passed through his mind over and over again.

_Shego is gone. No one can oppose me._

He looked over at the red head sitting in the passenger seat of the hover car, she sat there, head propped against the window glass, arms crossed tightly, annoyance almost visibly radiating from her body through the skin tight body suit.

Ron grinned and looked smugly at her. "We finally did it" he smiled coolly at her as if he was some little boy showing off his new toy. His hands remained firmly on the controls carefully guiding the craft towards the offshore lair as he waited smiling triumphantly.

"Whoopee" his passenger lifted a finger in the air and twirled it in mock excitement.

Ron scowled and stomped on the braking mechanism forcing the vehicle into a violent tilt. The hovering saucer bowed dangerously then flung back to level sending its passengers rocking in their seats. There they hung in mid air, several hundred feet above the nearest building top, moonlight shone through the clouds bathing the couple in blue light.

Ron stared hard at her, his brows casting shadows over his cold eyes. "I'm really getting tired of your lack of enthusiasm Kimberly."

The curtain of red hair fluttered gently as she shifted.

"We've conquered the world, and banished the only two beings who could stand in our way to who knows where. You should be happy about our triumph. The world belongs to us!" Ron grinning again wiggled his eyebrows mirthfully but quickly grew vexed at her lack of response.

"Fine then" he almost growled "I conquered the world! You ungrateful…"

"I don't care Ron." She interrupted him with a quiet sharp voice. She shifted  
again.

"Huh?" the male was suddenly confused by her response.

"I don't care about Shego." Her voice slowly grew louder as she sat up from  
her slumped position. "I don't care about the world." She was now approaching his side of the craft, her voice steady and full of angry determination. Ron shrank back against his seat as she walked over to him. She lashed out and grabbed his left wrist tightly and shoved him further back into his seat. Kim's green eyes nailed him to the spot, locking with his brown eyes. Her words were tight and deliberate as her actions. Straddling his lap she kneeled on his seat effectively pinning him down. She paused for a minute and examined the confused questioning look on his face. The freckles scrunched up under his  
eyes in bewilderment as she flung her hair back and stared at him. She looked hard at him. She would get is attention. She was determined; he had nothing to distract him.

"There is only one thing I want you to conquer Ron" she wrenched her wrist forcing his hand to her thigh and reached up jerking down the zipper on the front of her body suit as if trying to seal her statement with a visual exclamation point."

Ron shivered. The moment his eyes made contact with those petite perky mounds of pale silky flesh his body shut down paralyzed leaving his brown irises locked like deer in headlights. It took only moments for his brain to reboot and kick in the defense mechanisms. He squirmed in a moment of weakness and stammered unconvincingly "Knock it off…"

Ron's brow dove setting his eyes hard against her. She scowled, her teeth clenched together tightly. Sharp green eyes stabbed at the male.

"You…" Kim's words ground out between her teeth sending a shiver down Ron's spine. She trembled with anger, her knuckles burned white as the moonlight illuminated the two. They hung suspended just above the city lights in almost dead silence. The soft hum of the hovering craft's engine droned on providing white noise among the still air. Both of them were still, Ron remained trapped in Kim's grasp, her soft body hung over him still willingly exposed to her companion. Her face flickered between her emotions, hurt, confusion, rage, lust, loneliness, desire; she trembled. She sunk back away from him, her hands letting go of her grasp on him, her body tensed as she tried to swallow her hurt and regain some face.

"Fine Ronald." She stood and zipped her suit back up tightly to the neck line, smoothed her hair and stepped a foot onto the edge of the craft. Ron cringed and shifted forward his hands moving as if to reach for her until they hesitated and shrunk back. She looked down at him, her eyes held with false indifference as her body tried to compose itself.

"Enjoy your world alone Ron." With that her mane of auburn spun around and she leapt from the side of the craft sending it rocking gently.

Ron reached out again to where Kim had been standing his hands aching with regret but it was too late, she was already free falling towards the city below leaving him hovering in the moonlight alone. "WOMEN!" he grunted as he spun and took firm grasp on the controls and set the craft moving forward again. "Who needs them!" He scowled deliberately hard. _She was a liability. She was a tag along. He didn't need her!_ Unfortunately for him his face refused to retain the thoughts ruling his current state of mind. Minutes later as his eyes revealed his heart; a single lone tear sparkled in the moonlight as it trailed its way past three freckles.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R& R. I love checking out everyone else's stories in thier profiles. So much good fanfic and not enough time to read and write! 


	8. Chapter 8: Contradiction

**Wade Lodes Command Central**

White text cascaded across the screen. Another rapid-fire clatter of keys produced a similar display. Numerous sets of numbers chugged as yet another scenario played out. No matter what parameters he entered the young oily skinned boy could not make heads or tails of the data. Wade Lode grasped his chin lightly as his eyes scanned across the LCD for a third time. The 64oz soft drink dripped from the sweating sides of the paper cup slowly trickling down the backside of his other hand. The dark skinned hand lifted  
the cup bringing the straw to his lips for one last slurp that sent the ice gurgling at the cups bottom.

"Common guys where are you?" His fingers hit the keyboard a little harder than he intended as frustration griped him. The screen once again filed with scrolling text as the command crunched out the data analysis once again. As the screen rolled wade found himself lost in thought.

_I don't understand. One minute they were there and the next minute they're gone. The data shows a large power serge in the Middleton medical high-rise but that's it._

Reaching down he opened the mini fridge at his feet and grabbed a two-liter of cola. Still lost in thought his hand skillfully poured a fresh slurpster full then stowed the bottle back in the fridge. As frothy foam settled in the cup the lid snapped audibly as he resealed the drink.

Thinking out loud he turned the event over in his mind. "People don't just vanish. Could Ron's chip have malfunctioned?" He shook his head. "No, the Kimunicator isn't showing up either."

Yet again nimble hands, trained from years of experience blazed across the keyboard. Not one, but two displays popped to life splashing maps and images from security cameras systematically in time with Wade's requests.

"This is so weird. One minute they're walking into the medical building and next they're completely gone." Wade turned to another display as the global scan continued running. "Hmmm"

"I guess ill recalibrate and run the search again. If they wanted some privacy they could have just asked..." His hand found the slurpster again providing his mouth with another shot of caffeine.

He was about to turn back to the screen when the wall-mounted hi-def widescreen TV caught his attention. Wade gulped his mouthful of soda and blurted out loud. "Shego and Drakken?" His hand flew to his forehead as his mind reeled at the emergency broadcast  
interrupted the rerun of "The Fearless Ferret" playing in the background on trash TV.

Channel 63, Middleton 24hr news shook with excitement as a camera clumsily trained in on a group of global justice agents surrounding two figures.

At least it looked like Drakken and Shego. Shego appeared to be her usual self, clad in green except she had a few new accessories with her. Drakken on the other hand was dressed in some kind of drab military uniform clad in an array of equipment. Something else about the pale man left Wade puzzled, a different air about him, Drakken almost looked...capable? The tween super genius blinked and nonchalantly slurped at his drink as a ditzy blonde news reporter bobbed in and out of camera trying to convey the  
confusion at the scene.

"Coming to you live from downtown Middleton just outside the Middleton medical high-rise Channel 63 brings you this late braking story. Dr. Drakken, super freaky villain, and his accomplice, once Go City hero, Shego Go, have some how managed to escape prison and have been intercepted by global justice upon their exit of this complex."

"What are you talking about? Shego's voice echoed across the television speakers. "Why are you attacking us and who's this Drakken guy? The lithe form stood poised in defense as the pale man stood behind her.

Wades mind blocked out the rest of the confusion on screen and trained in on the two villains. _Something's not right_. The boy blinked once more at the screen and then turned to another computer display hanging above his workstation. He sat there watching the live video feed from Global Justices maximum-security prison, specially designed for super villains. "This just can't be." his voice dribbled bewilderment out loud to the empty room as the display bathed him in light.

There on the display flickered two live video feeds streaming directly from outside Drakken and Shego's cellblock. Briefly the image flashed scanning from cell to cell, Drakken lie on his cot reading a magazine while Shego fought halfheartedly with her glow power limiting manacles. Turning back to the television again Wade's brows furrowed deeply as his brain struggled for the answer. "This just isn't possible. Shego and Drakken are still in prison." A 64oz drink returned to his lips for a brief moment followed by a long slurp. "Kim, Ron...where are you?"

**The Flip Side – GPS control room**

The GPS control room lay in ruins, the result of an earth shattering twist of unfathomable trans-dimensional energy. Equipment smoldered, office furniture caved and every so often another piece of plaster ceiling would crumble to the floor. Dust hung lazily in the air stirred by the occasional clap of debris hitting the piles of slag.

Somewhere from the center of the room came a muffled cough breaking the eerie silence saturating the battle torn room. Another cough slipped through the rubble, followed by yet another. A slight movement shifted a pile of plaster sending a small round piece skipping down the side of the heap. Just another moment had passed when suddenly a large piece of the ceiling erupted from the pile and flipped over as a blonde haired freckle faced teenager broke through the dust and gasped for a breath of air. A fresh cloud of dust fluttered to life as Ron shuttered into a fresh fit of coughing and wheezing.

"Cough...cough...gasp…HEEEE…wheeze…Oh boy….Kp…Kp? KP!" Ron spun around frantically looking over the rubble at the realization that his bestfriend was nowhere to be found. "KIM!" after only seconds of visual search his brain escaped its stupor and kicked into auto pilot forcing his search under the piles of plaster ad debris. Chunks of ceiling flew through the air, the dust thickening with each piece that exploded against the floor. Trembling hands clawed at the ground as a gentle heart beat with the desperation of a lost child. Finally his right hand brushed against a soft fleshy appendage.

"KIM!" Ron's voice almost cried as he quickly unearth his girlfriend and gently pulled her free of the plaster to cradle her in his arms. "KP! Say something!" brown eyes border lined on full on tears as his face drooped painfully at the site of the limp girl. Twenty years of sadness jerked at the muscles in his face as liquid emotion almost poured until suddenly the redhead stirred in his arms and seemed to awaken back to life. She struggled for only a moment in obvious reaction to the fall that occurred only seconds before but quickly calmed at the feeling of Ron's arms holding her gently. Kim blinked and sputtered for air and a moment later her emerald eyes beheld a set of chocolate brown that stared back laden with worry. She greeted them with a week smile and squeezed Ron's hand gently as she found its grasp.

Ron shivered, the panic slowly drained from his mind quickly being replaced by relief. "Kim you had me worried for a second there."

Kim smiled sheepishly at him for a second, batted her eyes gently then shrugged. "No big Ron." After a brief moment in his arms Kim picked herself up off the floor and stood with little help from her boyfriend.

"Argh! My hair is a mess!" A red mane fluttered in the air as Kim scowled and began raking her fingers through her hair trying to untangle some debris, flinging pieces of plaster as she did. Ron now standing beside her began half heartedly brushing dust from his cargo pants. He stood there for a moment zoning out blankly until a look of realization snapped to his face.

"RUFUS!" Frantically Ron began pawing at his numerous cargo pockets looking for his naked pal with no avail. Two eyes darted around scanning the rubble until he dove into a nearby pile of plaster digging furiously as he shouted over his shoulder. "Kim help!" Several pieces of plaster flew over Kim's head before she too was on her hands and knees sifting through the debris.

In the sudden burst of hustle neither of the two teens noticed a small pink body clamber from under and overturned desk. Rufus hoped onto the desktop and stood on his hind feet taking a moment to watch his two human friends playing in the dirt. A moment later he scurried down and began digging right in between the two of them. Ron was just throwing a particularly large piece over his shoulder when he noticed the mole rat digging right beside him.

"RUFUS!" The poor little guy squeaked audibly as Ron snatched him up into a miniature bear hug. The little guy struggled slightly as his boy's happiness all but crushed him. "Ugh…TIGHT…Aww."

"Ron, ease up he's ok." Kim stepped up and patted Rufus on the head as Ron released his friend allowing the little guy to scamper up onto his open palm.

"Sorry there buddy."

"Sok." Rufus flashed a bucktooth grin and threw out a thumbs-up.

Kim smiled at the two of them as she looked around beginning to soak in their surroundings.

"What happened KP? One minute we're coming down the stairs and next think you know we're under and pile of junk!

The red head squinted and started around the room. The gears in her head were instantly spinning into mission mode noting the scarred walls and obvious electrical burns on the walls. "I'm not sure Ron. Maybe Wade can…" Her voice stopped abruptly as the Kimunicator emerged from her pants pocket only blipped on only to produce white snowy static on the tiny screen. Changing the channel reward them with the same endless white snow. "That's weird. We've always had signal in buildings before." Kim scowled at the handheld then pocketed it again.

Ron shrugged and followed Kim's lead around the room. "Maybe it was damaged in the fall?"

Kim looked up just in time to watch dust fly from her boyfriend's hair as he absent-mindedly ran his finger through his hair. "Ugh! Ron you're filthy!" she stopped a moment and surveyed her own clothing. "So am I, lets get out of here so we can call Wade and get cleaned up." The tanking grasp of Ron's hand firmly she made for the exit.

Ron's silly grin shone brightly at Kim's sudden insistence. "You don't have to ask me twice. Coming Kimilla! Common Rufus!" Not that it was necessary to tell the pin rodent as he was already perched on Ron's shoulder.

"Hick! Dirty!" A big buck tooth grinned as the mole rat saluted and clambered down into his cargo pants pocket hideaway.

A few moments later the two were making their way through the building's hallways until stumbling into the stairway again.

"KP, I don't know why but I have this funny feeling about this place." Ron looked around nervously as they began down the steps. His hand involuntarily slipped into Kim's, her fingers lacing into his in response.

"No big Ron. We'll get to the bottom of this." Her hair bounced as they took more steps her voice coming out clear and a confident as usual. Unknown to Ron, Kim herself was kind of puzzled as to what had happened. It was all a blur.

"Did we fall or something?"

She cringed. The only answer she had bothered her somewhat as she was at a loss to explain what had really happened. After a brief pause her words came deliberately slow, "I don't think so." Another pause, and nibble of the lower lip, another response, "We were on a stair way…if we would have fallen we'd have landed on more stairs…right?"

"Make sense to me KP." Ron nodded as he watched his feet take each step one at a time. He breathed deeply in contemplation. "This kind of seems like the stair case we were on before we fell… doesn't it?"

Kim looked hard at her own feet for a moment. "Something weird is going on I can just feel it."

Finally they found the bottom of the stair well and hurried out into the main hallway. A sudden sense of urgency had been growing in their chests and now the two moved at almost a fast jog towards the exit. The expected relief dissipated like smoke as Kim and Ron pushed out through the exit and stepped out onto the street, their minds reeled as the bright street lights contrasted with the dark night sky sending them into sensory overload.

They both snapped forward grabbing each other forcefully in shock as car lights washed over them as they passed. Something was definitely not right in Middleton.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's been so long. This chapter really was rather dull. Didn't mean for it to be but it ended up that way anyway. I'm terrible at moving a story alone to the interesting/exciting parts. Next chapter will have a couple interesting twists and turns as real confrontation begins; I just had to get the story up to that point. It's been a long dull ride I know. Thanks for everyone who's hung in there and thanks for the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

_Okay folks. This ones hot on the heals of chapter 8. I really enjoyed this one and I think my story's plot is really fleshing out. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I hope you will. Message me with corrections! I know there's nothing more annoying than reading a story with glairing grammar errors. I just wanted to get this one out so bad I couldn't proof it again._

_

* * *

_

**The Flip Side – The spiraling night sky**

An auburn mane whipped wildly through the rushing air. A few sparkling drops trailed out behind her leather encased body as it cut the air, whistling with the fall. The downward plummet robbed her face of all expression but twisting emotions had her writhing inside. The city rooftops were quickly approaching even as her arms fought to keep from grabbing her sides in effort to ward off the wrenching of her gut. Her decent offered her no time for self-comfort, no time to retreat into herself, no recovery from the pain. No, she had to act. Almost mechanically Kim forced herself to pull the faux buckle on her suits waistline. Fabric seemed to tear audibly as her garment's sides began to expand forming kite like webbing between her arms and legs. The sudden increase in surface area jerked her sharply upwards as she strained to control her arms and legs in effort to slow her fall. Now almost fluttering instead of falling the redhead struggled herself into a sweeping approach of the closest rooftop. The young villainess barley touched down on the rough concrete building roof, her fall translating into a wild slide towards the roofs edge, Turning sideways she quickly twisted her body into a tumbling roll trying to regain control.

She came to a tumbling stop near the roofs edge, her body bruised and battered. Kim lay there for what seemed like hours to her. Her eyes began to release fresh tears as thoughts swirled through her body. Rejection often forces the mind to contemplate the anguish of the heart leaving the soul in utter turmoil. Kim felt this. The boy she wanted, lusted, desired, even loved, for reason unseen by anyone but himself, refused her. Deep down she knew what they had was real, incredibly different, complicated even, but non-the-less very real. She saw him ache, she knew the score. What she could not fathom, could not understand was why the boy denied her…no…denied him self. It hurt. The thought that she was connected with him so deeply and yet they were so far apart by his own choice left her aching inside. There she lay, staring up at the stars, tears pooling on her cheeks, contemplating the fate of her heart.

**Somewhere else on the ground**

"Kim do buildings pop up in a day?"

"No Ron they don't." she was still holding onto him, as he was her but they both had relaxed slightly from their initial start. Looking around their surroundings seemed vaguely familiar, yet starkly contradictory.

"Speaking of day. Why is it dark during the day?"

The redhead held gently in the blonde's arms bit her lip for a moment in contemplation. "Ron, I'm not sure."

"Thoughts so." They both parted gently and stood hands at their sides taking in their seemingly new surroundings. Wide eyed they marveled at the buildings and busy city street that contrasted so sharply with what the two of them remembered their location as.

Kim suddenly clenched her fists and looked suddenly cross. "This has got to be the work of the Dementor or one of the others! Senior Senior Senior could pull off something like this!" The fiery redhead turned abruptly and snatched Ron's hand. "Common Ron, we've got to get to Wades."

The freckle faced boy started as his girlfriend tugged him down the sidewalk towards the busy street. "Whoa ah! KP! Arm, its attached." But it was too late Kim already had him all but drug down the walk and she was quickly approaching a bus stop sign just a few feet down the curb. The two of them bristled suddenly feeling heat from a set of bright lights shining on their backs as a large vehicle pulled up behind them, brakes squealing a tell tale song.

"Spanking! The bus!" Kim quickly whirled around and flashed her best world saving smile as she waved down the bus driver. She smiled as the large vehicle came to a stop, the large double doors parting as the bus driver pulled back the door opening mechanism.

"Hi there! Can we get a…"

She was cut off by a loud chorus of gasps from the buses passengers. Somewhat confused she prepared to continue her request until she noticed the drivers face run ghostly pale as he stammered "Ro…Ro...Ron…Stoppable" and threw the doors shut again and stomped on the accelerator. The bus lunged forward just nearly missing a car parked at the curb before screeching away out of sight.

Kim looked over at Ron questioningly bewildered. Ron looked back at her with a similarly puzzled expression and shrugged his hands out to his sides, " At least he knew my name." Another car whizzed by illuminating Kim's face for moment revealing her annoyance.

Kim scowled slightly and tugged on Ron's hand. "Common Ron, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Looks like we're walking."

Ron gulped, "Aww man! Why did I know you were going to say that!"

**The Sky**

Ron's face drooped against his brain's better judgment. The flight back to the lair had been long, much longer in fact than it technically should have been, or maybe it just seemed that way. Maybe it just so happened that it seemed like a never-ending flight because Ron Stoppable's brain was in overdrive wandering the empty space of the unknown. Blonde hair shook as he cursed at himself silently.

_Why does she vex me so? Why does she cause me so much trouble? Why am I so weak?_

Folding his arms in disgust he shrank back into his seat and stared blankly at the controls. The hovering craft had been flying on autopilot for sometime now, silently skimming along the clouds as the blonde stewed.

Why does she have such a hold on me? Could I really...? No… 

The slumped figure sat so enthralled in his train of thought that he completely missed seeing the small island slip into view on the horizon. The location in reality wasn't all that hidden, not much more than an hour and half from the closest mainland shore, it was just far enough out to go unnoticed. In reality someone very easily could have stumbled right into it but Ron wasn't all that concerned. Call it cocky, call it careless but he really didn't care. It was a transgression that could be remedied easily enough, although, that really was never a thought on his mind. No, Ron Stoppable had other…intentions. Besides, what better place to hide than right out in the open, at least that's the excuse he gave Kim every time she decided to rib him about his not so secret hideout.

_Kimberly._

Even as he sat sulking his flying transport continued approaching the island steadily, eventually crossing its shore and delving deeper toward the center of the island. Descending slowly the autopilot navigated through the trees with no assistance slipping into a path obviously worked into the dense tropical foliage. Almost as suddenly as the foliage started it ended, parting for a small lagoon fed by a waterfall jetting off the mountainside; two shuttered doors opened behind the waterfall making way for the hovercraft as it lazily flew through the waterfall and into a hidden cavern. Ron stood up, water running from his hair, (who ever thought up driving an open top vehicle straight through a water fall anyway) and stepped out the crafts side and onto the hanger floor before the saucer could even find its landing pad. As the craft continued to land unpiloted, Ron seemed completely and obliviously locked in thought as he traipsed into the lair, sneakers squishing with every step.

What is it? What am I missing? 

The lair was quiet. Extremely quiet. Ron didn't notice. Bypassing the kitchen, his numerous projects, the video games, he traveled directly to a tattered couch situated in a dark corner of the living quarters. Two brown eyes were nearly buried under his blonde brown as the villain mastermind unlatched his equipment harnesses letting them clatter to the floor. Two wet shoes flew across the room just before the damp male dropped into the sofa instantly sinking into the half worn out cushions. A hand went to his head parking several fingers within a mussed mop of blonde. As he lay there sulking the television, just with-in eyesight, blinked on as it sensed its programmer's presence.

**A Rooftop**

The crying had finally stopped. Kim Possible was physically and emotionally exhausted, but more than that, she was tired, tired of crying on a desolate rooftop. Silently the shapely female got to her feet pausing for a moment to straighten her self up before heading for the edge of the roof. Her hands found the rough brick ledge protruding from the building top as she steadied herself and scouted out the city below. The darkness of night was not a problem as her location wasn't the question at the moment. The real search was for a phone; it was high time she cashed in a favor. Minutes later a ratty pay phone did indeed come to her attention and she made quick work of heading to the street below. Much to her convenience this building offered a fire escape that quickly rang loudly as her body weight forced the moving staircase to creek and clang as she decended flight after flight.

Once on the ground she cautiously approached the pay phone, her eyes darting back and forth with every step. Setting the earpiece on her shoulder she slunk against the phone shelter lazily and dug through an almost invisible pocket on her hip. The already tight suit bulged around her hand pulling the material tighter around other parts of her body, forcing her face into a twist of irritation. Finally finding what she was digging for her breath escaped rapidly blowing locks of her auburn hair in every direction. Kim scowled as she held a tiny card up in the dim light pouring over her shoulder and jabbed some numbers forcibly on the keypad, shaking the phone shelter with each pounding jab.

Familiar tones sang in the earpiece with each number entered, silencing the dial tone just before and rewarding the tones with a steady ring moments after. It only took three rings before a perky blonde picked up on the other end. "Lode Enterprises, how may I direct your call?"

Kim scowled at the mere thought of calling him but she needed a few things and she wasn't about to contact that dumb boy. Oh she'd contact him when she was good and ready. First she needed some time to herself.

"I need to speak with Mr. Lode." The words came out a bit more aggressively than she meant.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lode is not accepting business calls at this time, may I take a message?"

the blonde came back a little more cheerily than was believable.

"This isn't business. This is personal. He'll take the call. Tell him it's Kimberly calling." She rolled her eyes and buried her free hand into her hair, holding a good bit away from her face.

The other end of the line was silent for a few long moments but finally the ditzy receptionist answered with a sigh. "One moment please." And with that the phone came alive with a cool nondescript jazz toon. Her foot tapped with agitation, this standing on the street basically wide open was for the birds.

"Ron you are so gonna regret this." She growled at the phone, the impatience increasing in her voice. She was just about to hang the earpiece back on the hook when the music stopped. She held the phone backup to her ear and scowled. "Like to keep people waiting much?"

A deep male voice answered coolly, "And what do I owe the pleasure of this call Ms. Possible?"

Kim almost snarled, "Cut the act Wade. I need a favor and its high time you pay the piper."

"Your words hurt Kimberly. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"Yeah, and old friend who would sell my soul if he thought it would make him a buck."

"Testy, testy, did you and you're boy toy have a fight?" the gruff voice mocked a sugary octave higher.

"I need wheels Wade. You owe me, time to pay up. I don't care how rich or powerful you are, I made you, I can break you."

"So says the current heir to the proverbial throne, none the less, Lode enterprises always hold up their end of the bargain. It may take some time to reach your location."

Kim jerked her head around as a large roll back truck appeared out of nowhere. Its air brakes hissed loudly as it pulled up beside the payphone and stopped. Strapped tightly to the deck was a sleek black sports bike, complete with gloves and helmet cargo netted to the seat. The sharp angles glistened as the street lamplight poured down over it, its black paint stylized with a bright red KP emblem on the fuel tank shone like a dark colored pearl. She grinned wickedly, the adrenaline already coursing through her veins at the sight of the high performance motorcycle.

"I assume you approve?" the deep male voice came from the earpiece as it all but dangled in her hand.

She grinned heavier and put the phone back to the side of her face. "Consider your debt paid in full." And with that she hung up the handset and scrambled toward the truck.

**A Few Miles Down the Street**

"KP how long are we gonna walk like this?" Ron Stoppable shuffled behind his red headed BFGF and tugged at the collar of his stripped hockey jersey before wiping his brow. "I'm hot, this so tanks."

Kim suddenly stopped short outside a tall concrete building. Spinning on her heals she grabbed both of Ron's hands and looked him square in the eye. He looked back nervously at the beautiful green eyed girl standing before him and for a moment forgot completely about any discomfort as he basked in her glow. Then she frowned before opening her mouth releasing a falsely sweet voice.

"Ronnie. Sweetie. I know we've been walking for over an hour but you have to admit that this whole sitch is significantly bigger than we've ever faced before." She paused, and then confident that she had his full attention continued her voice growing sterner with every word. "One minute we're at the doctors office in the middle of the day, the next we're in some city fairly reminiscent of Middleton, in the middle of the NIGHT. We can't get a hold of Wade nor anyone else who could help and every person we've come across runs from us in terror. Even as much as I love you, so help me if you don't amp down I'm gonna kick your biscuit and trust me you won't enjoy it." Stray strands of hair fluttered in the air as her rant had become animated enough to send her locks flying.

Ron gulped and smiled weakly at his girlfriend. "Yes-um."

Kim glared at him wild eyed for a moment and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Just behind them, above the entrance way to the concrete building read in large block letters: POLICE. Kim turned back to Ron half smiling sheepishly trying to control herself. "Why don't you wait here for a few minutes? I'm going to try to talk to the police and see if I can find out where we are."

"Good idea Kp." The blonde smiled uneasily, even the freckles on his face seemed to tremble as they sat under Kim's wild-eyed grin.

"Back in a few." And with that she turned and skipped up the steps and into the building.

Ron spun around a plopped down on the curb suddenly relieved that the imminent biscuit kicking had passed. _Man was she tweaked. Note to self number 300 and 43, amp down. Of course getting my biscuit kicked doesn't sound that bad. _Ron smiled to himself but quickly tried to push the thoughts from his mind and began focusing on what he was good at, marinating.

Kim placed a heavy hand on the doorplate marked "push" and swung into the building shaking her head. _Maybe I was a little harsh; still, he's got to get his head in the game._

Thinking of Ron and his, "child like wonder" left her smiling. Yeah he was a goof but she was crazy about him all the same. Her smile was growing dreamier by the minute as she quickly forgot about her irritation. Suddenly she stopped frozen terrified.

_A voice. I've heard that voice before._ _It couldn't be. Absolutely no way possible, I saw him fall with my own eyes._

**Outside**

It didn't take Kim's goofy sidekick long to completely forget about his current situation, his girlfriends foul mood, or the long walk ahead of them. He sat there on the curb numbly watching the motor vehicles pass by, being somewhat mesmerized by the lights and sounds of the semi-steady traffic. Oddly enough his ears perked up as a far away thrumb of a high-pitched import motorcycle headed steadily in his direction. His short time in Japan had introduced him to all kinds of fancy motorbikes; he still pinned after his dearly departed scooter; and a slight twang of envy still held a spot in his chest for that slick maroon bike that the "Erik thing" had toted Kim all around on. His brow dove at the thought of that stupid synthodrone that had almost taken his best friend from him and ruined his life. Quickly the thought faded as he eagerly awaited the passing of the approaching bike.

Two emerald eyes shown out from beneath the visor of a sleek black helmet, skillfully scanning the road ahead all while keeping track of the bikes gauges. Suddenly the feminine eyes were forced into a double take back to the spot where a familiar thinly framed male sat on the curbside. _I thought he went home. What the…_Her right hand backed out of the throttle, all while her left snatched in the clutch lever allowing her left foot to downshift as her right applied the slightest touch of rear brake. The bike's exhaust raised an octave during the quick change in RPM but steadily quieted as she decelerated.

Ron watched in awe as the black motorcycle's tires squealed as it slowed, the female form grabbing a right hand full of brake lever effectively locking up the front brake forcing the bike to pivot skyward on its front wheel. Ron's mouth gaped as the bike hung mid air standing on the front wheel for a moment until the engine shut off and the motorcycle dropped violently back onto both wheels. The rider snapped up from her forward position and snatched her helmet off forcing a gasp from Ron's lungs.

"KP?" his voice squeaked out in disbelief.

The redhead scowled at him as she slung the helmet to her leather-clad hip. "What are you doing here?" her words were definitely stern but somehow mixed in was an undeniably confused edge that permeated her voice. Ron didn't notice the confusion though, instantly reacting to the scowl and stern tone.

"Guess you're still tweaked huh?" suddenly the curb was very interesting as he averted his gaze.

The rider cocked her head in further confusion, and squinted hard at the lanky boy as if to ask 'are you for real'. _This is too weird._ "After that little stunt you pulled you can bet your biscuit I'm tweaked." She made sure her words were deliberately sharp but still, something seemed off.

"Yeah, Sorry bout that. I'll try to do better." He fidgeted under her stare, which had become distinctly heavier.

Kim just stood there half holding up her bike, half trying to not fall over at Ron's reaction. Her head swam. _Something is so not right._ She struggled with the thought for about a full minute before she looked back at him in disbelief. The anger had fully left her throat now as she paused and contemplated before responding. "Eh…No Big Ron."

Brown eyes snapped upward as a large smile spread across his face. "That bike is SO badical KP! I'm so glad we don't have to walk now!"

"Um, ok…" _What in the world is going on? _"Common, get on." She motioned him over to the bike, "We can go to my place."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" before she knew it Ron had shot up from the curb and was perched on the bike's seat, arms wrapped firmly around her mid section. She bristled at his touch and slipped her helmet back on. A push of a button later the bike was fired back to life. Kim pulled away from the curb quickly accelerating down the street all the while the blonde at her backside hooped and hollered over the roar of the engine.

* * *

_YES! After a considerable battle with a large writers block I have finally finished my plot-twisting chapter 9! What in the world has Ron got himself into? Why is our villain so distraught? Who in the world could freeze Kim in her tracks just from the sound of their voice? What about Shego and Drew? Find out in my next hopefully much more exciting installment of The Flip Side! Please R&R! Heck go above and beyond if you feel like it and get my email! I'd love to wrap about fanfic with someone! Lol Thanks for reading!_


End file.
